legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 6
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 6 revolves around G returning to Ninjago with his new Ghost Armor to face Lloyd. Story " Ninjago was finally at peace. Even though I was not there to witness the defeat of Morro, I admired my friends greatly for being able to finish him off. The ninja were excited to hear about the other realms, and I told them all about it. “There was one where all the people- were animals!” “Sounds stupid.” Jay said bored, “but go on.” Snap “No way, again?!” Kai blurted out. Standing in front of us now, was a ninja in azure Deepstone Armor. He lowered his mask, revealing a familiar long black haired boy with a smile on his face. “G! You’re back. Again.” Jay said excited. “I hope it’s my turn for a fight??” “Nope. I’m here for Lloyd.” “Again?” Jay cried. “Don’t worry, I’ll come for you soon”. G winked. “You’ve changed your color?” Zane asked him. “Yeah, I got bored of silver. Also, now I can do this!” In an instant, G changed from a human, to a translucent green ghost, like Morro. “Whoa! You’re a ghost, like me!” Cole said. “Yup” said G, switching back to human form. “Master of Creation,” Sensei Wu began, “why do you persist on challenging my ninja in combat?” “Yeah, I think you’re ready.” G said. He raised his hand, and from it, came a diagram of 16 planets, two of them were cracked. “These are the current 14 realms.” He pointed out. “In the center, there is Ninjago…” “What’s that one next to it?” Jay pointed to a planet of the same size as Ninjago. “That is where I’m from. It’s called Ogaji. I am a nindroid from there. I was created, along with my two siblings, as a last resort to killing the Dark Lord. It is now my destiny to stop him, and with my siblings gone, and the Elemental Masters gone, I need help. So I’ve come for you guys.” He sighed, “I need to be sure that you guys can help me. I need to make sure you’re as strong as me.” “We understand.” I said. “We will gladly help you”. I said. “Thanks... You ready? I hope you got better since the last time I saw you.” He said and winked. “I have. With my father's Gi, his power makes me stronger. Whoever you are G, I’ll defeat you.” “Good” G smiled and pulled his hood down, in a flash and a snap a glimmering green Aeroblade appeared in his hand, and he tossed it to me. “You’re gonna need this.” I caught it, and tossed it to the ground, then pulled out the Sword of Sanctuary. “I don’t need it” G smiled and a green sword appeared in hand. “Let’s go!” He lunged at me with his sword and I blocked it with mine. I saw it coming. I twirled into a green tornado and foresaw G’s next attack in my sword. He’s going to use Spinjitzu too. Before G had the chance to spin, I struck his back with my blade. “Ouch!” He said rubbing his back. “You’re too good. Can you do well when I do this?” G smiled and transformed into a ghost, dropping his sword. “Uh-oh… he needs to pick up that Aeroblade.” Nya said. I knew I had to- but I was determined that I could win without the Aeroblade he created. I checked the Sword of Sanctuary and I couldn’t see anything… while I was busy staring into the blade, G knocked me over the head with his foot, and I fell to the ground. “Oh no!” My friends cried. While on the ground, I took a peak at the blade once again, but nothing appeared. G landed on top of me, now in human form, and said “you rely on that blade too much dude! You have to use real skill.” He hopped off me and his sword and the Aeroblade he had given to me disappeared in a snap. I got to my feet, ashamed. “I… I thought the Sword of Sanctuary was supposed to tell what’s going to happen next?” “The Blade can predict what the opponent is about to do next. When your opponent battles without thinking, there is no way for it to know.” “So he is a wise nindroid…” Sensei Wu said coming up to me. “Will we be able to battle again?” I asked G. He smiled, and nodded, “How’s three years?” “Sounds good” I said. G winked, and in a flash and a snap, he was gone. … Jay pouted, “I’m getting really tired of him just walking out on us like that!” " Feedback Likes The original story got 77 likes on Instagram Comments @master_of_amber_- "Awesome!!" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters